


A Midnight Rousing

by melenafrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melenafrey/pseuds/melenafrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius feels some guilt over the death of his brother, so naturally he can't sleep. Which means Remus won't be able to sleep either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Rousing

“Hey, sunshine, budge over. I’m freezing here.”  
Sirius clambered on the edge of the bed in naught but his boxers, rubbing his bare forearms and trying unsuccessfully to stifle a shiver. He nudged the warm body nestled in the thick flannel with a hairy knee. The lump, radiating heat that Sirius was currently incredibly jealous of, did not react at all.  
“Remus,” he hissed, uncrossing his arms to shake the cozily bundled figure. It emitted a low, short grunt and turned over slightly, a hand making its way out of the blankets and grabbing in his general direction, perhaps to get the noise to stop so he could continue sleeping peacefully without annoying interruptions that came in the form of boyfriends seeking warmth and space in the bed they were meant to be sharing.  
Sirius caught the hand that was now attempting to sneak back beneath the covers. “Ah-ah,” he admonished. “You don’t get this back until you move over.”  
A muffled moan accompanied the flexing of Remus’ fingers, a pathetic attempt on his part to reclaim the appendage. Sirius trailed a finger lightly along the palm, huffing a laugh at Remus’ subsequent distressed whimpers and the flailing of his arm. “Just wake up bit, move over and I’ll leave you alone, yeah?” He kept up the light tickling on his hand until he rolled over again, lifting a tousled brown head from the flattened pillows.  
“Sir’us? Whassat?”  
“I’m cold, and you’re hogging the entirety of the bed, love.” Sirius kissed the knuckles tenderly, smiling against the warm skin as Remus stared at him with an expression of pure, utter bafflement. Blinking blearily, his mouth hung open slightly as his brain attempted to catch up to the situation at hand- said problem being Sirius taking his poor hand hostage at stupidly early hours of the morning for no good reason at all.  
“But why’re you…I thought…” Remus sagged back onto the bed, only his eyes and the tip of his nose visible above the plaid blankets. His bedhead was atrocious. Sirius’ fierce adoration for something as trivial as an awfully mussed head of hair had once seemed silly to him, but now he just accepted it. There was nothing about Remus he didn’t love.  
He laughed softly. “Just move, alright? Like…this.” He gently shoved Remus, scooting him sideways. Remus flopped onto his face obediently, mumbling nonsense into the sheets as Sirius scooted under the covers beside him. He spooned Remus closely, his long black hair falling over Remus’ shoulder as he lifted his head, placing his chin on Remus’ bare shoulder. “What was that, Moony?” he whispered.  
Remus stirred slightly, huffing a sigh into the pillow. “Ah said- you’re cold.”  
Sirius laughed into his shoulder, enjoying the way Remus shivered as he placed his feet against the back of Remus’ skinny calves. “If you don’t like it,” he murmured, “do something about it.”  
“Like what,” Remus replied rhetorically.  
“Warm me up,” Sirius said in a rush, phrasing it like a dare he fully expected Remus to punk out on.  
Remus flopped over, turning into Sirius and burrowing his nose into Sirius’ cold neck. “There,” he said, his voice rumbling pleasantly through Sirius, so that he felt the word as much as he heard it.  
Sirius hummed happily, moving a bit so he could rub Remus’ nose with his own. “Hope you weren’t expecting me to blow you,” Remus mumbled. “Cause at this hour this’s all you’re getting.”  
Sirius grinned sappily. “As nice as that sounds, I’m quite satisfied with cuddling at the moment.”  
Remus hmphed. “Too right.” He yawned loudly, settling his head on Sirius’ chest and nudging his hand until Sirius indulged him and began to run his fingers through his hair, scratching behind his ear. “Why were you up, anyhow.”  
“Woke up a while ago, couldn’t sleep,” he said lightly, as though it were no big deal. “So I read for a bit and then put on water for tea.”  
Remus seemed more awake after this declaration. He lifted his head so he could look Sirius in the face. “Was it the nightmare again?”  
Sirius didn’t look quite at him as he nodded, slowly, still absentmindedly petting Remus’ hair. Remus frowned sympathetically at him, sitting up and grabbing the hand still tugging at his messy brown locks. “There’s nothing you could have done for him, Sirius,” he said quietly.  
Sirius just sighed. “I know.” He forced a laugh, the taste of his sour on his tongue. “Regulus was always a stubborn little shit, when it came to me, anyway.” He wrapped his arms around Remus and gathered him close enough to be able to shove his nose into Remus’ hair. He breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself. Remus laid against his chest patiently, allowing himself be sniffed thoroughly. “You were there too, this time,” Sirius muttered angrily. “Wasn’t just him. At least the fucker got himself into that mess. But you- you never- would never- but you were lying there all the same. And I couldn’t- I couldn’t.” He breathed out harshly, the warmth blowing on Remus’ scalp in a not altogether unpleasant manner.  
Silence reigned in the bedroom for a time. Sirius noticed, for the first time that evening, that he could hear rain splattering noisily on the roof. He wondered distantly when it had started.  
“I would lose my mind if I lost you, Moony,” he admitted, sounding uncharacteristically timid.  
Remus turned in his arms briefly to peck him sloppily on the nose. “Well, you’re quite lucky, then, because I don’t plan on going anywhere.”  
Sirius smiled despite his anxiety. “Oh no?”  
Remus relaxed into his embrace once more, smiling back at him as he lowered himself on Sirius. “No. Not anytime soon, that is.”  
“Ah, I see. So I’m good enough to stay with for a while, then.”  
“Yes,” Remus returned simply. “For a while.”  
Sirius rested his cheek on Remus’ hair. “So I can assume you’ll be here in the morning, then?”  
Remus huffed a breath of laughter into Sirius’ collarbone. “Yes, I will be here in the morning.”  
“I think I’ll make you breakfast, then, if you’re nice.”  
“Ooh, lucky me,” Remus said dryly.  
Sirius swatted him lightly. “Yes, lucky, you. I’ll even make you pancakes.”  
Remus perked up slightly. “Can there be chocolate involved in these pancakes?”  
Sirius pretended to consider until Remus growled impatiently under his breath. “Yes, silly Moony, there can be chocolate.”  
“Good.” Remus disentangled himself from Sirius’ arms and sat up, stretching and yawning loudly. The sheets fell to his waist, exposing the pale expanse of skin, decorated here and there with scars. “Now what was it you were saying about tea, then?”  
Sirius looked somewhat startled at the subject change. “Oh, just that I started some for myself, but you don’t want that caffeine right now, Remus…you should sleep.”  
Remus just smiled self-consciously, scratching at his arm absently. “Well if you can’t sleep I suppose it’s good form for your attentive boyfriend to stay up with you, yeah? He tilted his head to the side slightly, as if unsure his company would be welcome.  
Sirius laughed delightedly. “Oh, you’re so much funnier when you’re still half-asleep.” He chuckled at Remus’ responding grimace, but quickly lost a bit of his good humor upon a moment of reflection. “Moony, how on earth is it I got so lucky? It’s just,” he swallowed heavily. “You’re so much to lose, Remus. It makes me nervous sometimes.”  
Remus nodded seriously. “I know I am. In fact, if I don’t get my tea in the next five minutes, made perfectly mind you, I may just leave you for another man who wakes me up at three in the morning with his cold feet. Since there are, of course, loads of people, men in particular, in line to date me. ” He lifted an eyebrow seriously as though he really believed it.  
Sirius couldn’t help but laugh at him. “Oh, naturally. I’m terribly sorry I haven’t already gotten your tea, your majesty. Here, no- don’t even think of getting up- I’ll get it right this moment.” He sprang out of bed, returning moments later bearing two mugs of tea.  
After clambering back into the warm cocoon of the flannels and sheets, they laid relaxed against each other, taking occasional languid sips of tea, their fingers intertwined in a grip a bit too tight to be truly comfortable, but that neither of them really felt like lessening.  
Eventually Sirius’ eyes began to droop, and Remus removed the mug from his hand as it threatened to spill over his lap. “I think,” Sirius said through a yawn, “that the pancakes might have to happen for lunch. Instead of breakfast.”  
“This is acceptable, if you plan on us being in bed at breakfast-time instead.”  
“I do, indeed, Moony. I do indeed.”  
They slowly fell asleep after that, Remus spooning Sirius this time. He held him tightly as Sirius turned his head to murmur a breathy, exhausted “I love you,” in Remus’ ear.  
“I love you too, Padfoot,” Remus returned softly, nuzzling his nose at Sirius’ temple.  
When Remus was nearly asleep, Sirius stirred a final time. “Remus,” he said urgently into the dark, which was slowly becoming less so as the sky turned a lighter gray outside the window, the rain having lessened some.  
“What is it,” Remus mumbled.  
“Thank you,” he uttered carefully, his voice sounding so much smaller than it ever could in daylight.  
Remus just held on to him tighter. “Anytime, Padfoot,” he said warmly. “And always for you.”


End file.
